the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let it Free
A story by Firey. :) enjoy <3 ''prologue'' - fluttering hearts I'm trapped in this lonely world, where nothing can touch me. My one problem in life was love. It had been my best friend, but it had also been my demise. I remembered him, that wonderful proud tom that showed me how to love. He was gorgeous, handsome, and the tom that everyone wanted. Who knew it would end up like this? Let it free. My best friend tried to tell me. He cared for me, but I didn't think of him as more than a friend. He was just someone I could turn to when I was hurt or mourning. My name? I'm Iris, a pale she-cat with flaring green eyes. Who was the tom that I loved? His name was Hawk. He was attractive, and everyone in my tribe loved him. He didn't seem to care about the others, and he only showed his emotions to me. I had adored him more than any of the she-cats. Jag was my best friend. He showed great love for me as a friend, and I appreciated that. He was always there for me, even though I'm sure he cared for me a lot. I had chosen Hawl over Jag, and he didn't seem to care. And I loved for that too. ~ - ~ - ~ "Iris!" I turned around abruptly. "Yeah Jag?" The brown tom purred. "I thought you might be lonely hunting out in the mountains alone. So I decided to join you. Is that alright?" His green eyes twinkled. I nodded. "Of course you can! When did I ever say you couldn't?" He only laughed and walked alongside me. We met Hawk on the way by, and my heart fluttered as he stalked on without seeing me. "Still thinking about Hawk?" I blushed. "I shouldn't do that in front of you." I knew that he loved me more than as a friend, but I didn't have the feelings for him. Jag only purred softly, but his eyes were anguished. He looked away, and I curled closer to him. "I'm sorry." "Don't be, you have your own feelings, and I have mine." "It's unfair though." I argued. "You shouldn't have to see my feelings that aren't even about you! You don't deserve that kind of pain." Jag lifted an eyebrow. "Pain is inevitable. I don't deserve you anyways." The hurt in his voice slashed at my heart. He started to walk away, but I called him back. "Jag, wait!" I scampered after him, "Wait, Jag." I mewed softly. "You do deserve me, but I just love Hawk more. Let's go hunting in the mountains." "I'll hunt alone." Sadly, I let him go. He padded away, and my heart padded away with him. I just didn't love him. Sure, he was my best friend, but I loved Hawk more. And I knew Hawk loved me more than those crowd of she-cats that were always around him. My fight with Jag marked my first day without him, and my first day of traveling towards my twisted fate. Pain is inevitable. He was right. ''chapter one'' - stolen hearts Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions